Guardian of hidden sound
by HyperA1985
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze meets and falls in love with a girl named Lisa Sandarki. Contains: Genius, Strong, Fast, Dojutsu, bloodline and brave Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.
1. Chapter 1: Will of hope

Chapter 1: Will of hope.

It was a calm day except for a young brave lad named Naruto uzumaki Namikaze as relaxing in the park until a mob arrived which first member of the mob said "It is your fault that I lost my Father and you are not welcome in this park demon" then second member of the mob said "It is your fault that I lost my Mother and I hope that you suffer demon" so third member of the mob said "I lost my uncle and I hope that you suffer demon".

After the third member of the mob spoke the fourth member of the mob said "I lost my aunt because of you and I hope that you suffer demon" which fifth member of the mob said "I lost my Brother because of you and I hope that you suffer demon" then sixth member of the mob said "I lost my brother because of you and I hope that you suffer demon" so the rest of the mob spoke horribly to Naruto.

As Naruto stood with bravery the mob started throwing hard rocks at Naruto which Naruto was fed up with the mistreatment then Naruto blocked each hard rock with his hands so Naruto growled "That is enough you bastards I am not demon fox because I am the scroll not the kunai".

After Naruto spoke the mob went to attack Naruto until Orochimaru of the legendarey sanin arrived which Orochimaru of the legendary sanin got in the way to protect Naruto then Orochimaru said "I give you idiots a choice leave the innocent boy alone or suffer defeat" so leader of the mob said "That boy is a demon and he must suffer for what he did".

After leader of the mob spoke Orochimaru formed some handsigns which Orochimaru yelled "Wind style typhoon twister" as Orochimaru knocked the mob out with wind style typhoon twister then Orochimaru picked naruto up carefully so Orochimaru carried Naruto over to the hokage office but as the two arrived at the hokage office Orochimaru said "Sensei why did you let those idiotic villagers harm this innocent boy here".

After Orochimaru spoke Third hokage Hurizen said "I did not kniow that Naruto was attacked yet again and I thought that you left this village when you was in a hunt for something that even a kage wishes to research" which Orochimaru explained "I came back here because research on how to defeat that demon known as paperwork was a success and if you are god of shinobi you shown damn well know the one jutsu that help a village leader in their war against paperwork" then Third hokage Hurizen said "Congrats on success of that research and is there anything else that you wish to tell me" so Orochimaru said "I am leader of my very own village hidden sound village and I am going to take Naruto here because her be better of in my village than this ungrateful village inspecially that I believe naruto is perfect person that I call my successor".

After Orochimaru spoke Third hokage Hurizen said "That is kinda unlike you Orochimaru and last thing I remember you was into forbidden jutsu research" which Orochimaru laughed as Orochimaru explained "That was my very own mask that I decided to create meaning I was not really into forbidden jutsu since I am actually into secrets to how defeat paperwork" then Third hokage Hurizen said "I ask you this favour not as hokage but as your sensei and the favour is that you take care of Naruto because he does not deserve such mistreatment" so Orochimaru said "Sure sensei I plan to do that and until we meet again you better not let the civilian council control you since it is you who tells civilian council what to do".

After Orochimaru spoke Orochimaru took of with Naruto to hidden sound village which as they arrived in hidden sound village Naruto looked at Orochimaru then Naruto asked "Who are you and where are we" so Orochimaru replied "I am Orochimaro of the legendary sanin and we are in my village hidden sound village plus Naruto when I retire you will be the second Otokage because I have picked you as my successor".

After Orochimaru spoke Naruto said "Thank you for saving me from those idiots and do you know who my parents are" which Orochimaru replied "Your father is Minato Namikaze otherwise known as yellowflash and your mother is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze otherwise known as red hot hanabelo" then Naruto said "Cool my parents are two of greatest shinobi known in hidden leaf village and I am going to surpass the both of them someday" so Orochimaru said "I know that you will and I have everything that your parents left you including the Namikaze estate".

After Orochimaru spoke Naruto said "I can't wait to move into my parents place because I am going to be second Otokage someday" which Orochimaru said "You can move in right away and would you like to enrole into ninja academy" then Naruto said "I would be honored and I am going to surpass you because I will never give up no matter what because that is my nindo my ninja way" so Orochimaru explained "Yourmhome is not too far from here and I will take you there myself because I can't have my successor being lost".

After Orochimaru spoke Naruto said "Thank you Lord Otokage I am grateful that you are my escort and I will protect hidden sound village because I will never give up no matter what" which Orochimaru escorted Naruto over to the Namikaze estate then as the two arrived outside the Namikaze estate Oriochimaru handed Naruto keys to Namikaze estate so Narruto said "Thank you for keys to Namikaze estate Lord Otokage".

After Naruto spoke Naruto used key of Namikaze estate to unlock the door which Naruto opened the door to see that inside Namikaze estate was still in good condition much like Namikaze estate itself then Naruto entered Namikaze estate so Naruto closed the door but as Naruto turned around Naruto thought _"I would like to meet you resident and I like to call you by your honorable name not the monicker name"_.


	2. Chapter 2: Trainning

Chapter 2: Trainning.

After Naruto mentally spoke demonic voice within Naruto said **"Brave lad I shall await for the time that we meet and I shall be ready to introduce myself to you" **which Naruto went of to the kitchen then as Naruto arrived in the kitchen Naruto had something to eat so Naruto went of from the kitchen to his parents bedroom.

As Naruto arrived in his parents bedroom Naruto got out a pair of pajama's which Naruto changed from his ninja gear to his pajama's then Naruto got into his parents bed so Naruto fell asleep.

After Naruto fell asleep Naruto entered his mindscape which Naruto went to where his resident is then as Naruto arrived Naruto said "Hi resident the name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and what is your name" so Naruto's resident replied **"Nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze I am Kurama the nine tail fox and we are in your mindscape meaning anything you imagine in your mind it will appear here"**.

As Naruto looked around Naruto noticed that scene of his mindscape was not respectable which Naruto said "My mindscape scene is a sewer and I do not think that this scene will do because I like to make being inside me enjoyable" then Kurama explained **"You can change scene of your mindscape if you concerntrate on a scene that make even a fox like myself comftable" **so Naruto imagined makai fox forest as the scene was no longer a sewer but makai fox forest.

After Naruto changed the scene of his mindscape the cage disappeared as chakra coded fox colar appeared on Kurama the nine tail fox's neck which Kurama the nine tail fox said **"This is comftable and thank you for making my life being inside you comftable" **then Naruto replied "You welcome and Kurama why did you attack hidden leaf village" so Kurama explained what happend to him along with who's fault it was that Naruto suffered mistreatment.

As Naruto clenched his hands into fists Naruto growled "That murderous bastard he will suffer for this and I will avenge my parents because I swear Vendetta" which Kurama replied **"Nobody makes us suffer and gets away with this" **then on the next day Naruto woke up so Naruto got out of bed.

After Naruto got of bed Naruto changed from his pajama's to his ninja gear which Naruto went of from the bedroom to the kitchen then as Naruto arrived in the kitchen Naruto had something to eat for breakfast so Naruto went of from the kitchen to the library to get some jutsu scrolls out but as Naruto got out some jutsu scrolls Kurama thought _**"I am going to give Naruto a bloodline and a dojutsu because I can't accept that Naruto was not given any gifts"**_.

After Kurama mentally spoke to himself which Naruto took the jutsu scrolls to his trainning garden then as Naruto arrived in the trainning garden Naruto started to work on each jutsu so four hours later Naruto finished working on each jutsu as Naruto thought _"I know rasengan, Lightning thunder god jutsu, yellowflash bullets, dance of the red death, Uzumaki barrage, Uzumaki dragon slam, dance of the yellowflash, some sealing jutsu and some water style jutsu"_.

After Naruto mentally spoke Kurama replied **"That is good Naruto and I am impressed that you trained well because I can tell that you inherited will to never give up from both of your parents" **which Naruto thought _"That is true Kurama san and there is alot more trainning because I need to do what my dad failed the task to complete the rasengan" _then Kurama replied **"You have yet to master control of my power and it is not an easy task because you have to face me in a match within your own mindscape" **so Naruto thought _"That does sound challenging and I will never give up no matter what because that is my nindo my ninja way"_.

After Naruto mentally spoke Naruto went of from his trainning garden to Otokage office which as Naruto arrived in the Otokage office Naruto looked at Orochimaru as Naruto said "Lord Otokage Orochimaru I would like to enrole in ninja academy" then Orochimaru said "You can start going to ninja academy tomorrow and I wish you good luck because path of a ninja always start in nnja academy" so Naruto said "Thank you Lord Otokage Orochimaru and I will never give up no matter what because that is my nindo my ninja way".

After Naruto spoke Orochimaru thought _"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze would make an excellent Otokage and if there is any victory on my former home it is that my village will treat naruto Uzumaki Namikaze with respect since naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is hero of the village" _which Naruto went of from the Otokage office back to Namikaze estate then as Naruto arrived back in Namikaze estate Naruto went of to the kitchen so as Naruto arrived in the kitchen Naruto had something to eat.

After Naruto had something to eat Naruto went of from the kitchen to the bedroom which as Naruto arrived in the bedroom Naruto changed from his ninja gear to his pajama's then Naruto got into bed so Naruto fell asleep.

After Naruto fell asleep Naruto drifted into his dream not knowing that a girl named Lisa Sandarki was dreaming about being with Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze which naruto appeared in his dream then Naruto noticed that he was on the battlefield against Madara Uchiha so on the next day Naruto woke up.

After Naruto woke up Naruto got out of bed which Naruto changed from his pajama's to his ninja gear then Naruto got on his weapon pouch so Naruto went of from the bedroom to the kitchen but as naruto arrived in the kitchen Naruto had something to eat for breakfast.

After Naruto had something to eat for breakfast Naruto went of from the Namikaze estate to ninja academy which as Naruto arrived in ninja academy Naruto went into his classroom then Naruto looked at the academy teacher as Naruto said "Good morning sensei I am new here and I would like to introduce myself to fellow academy students" so academy teacher said "That is acceptable Lord Namikaze go ahead and introduce yourself to your fellow academy students".


End file.
